


I know you care - (4th fan vid) Seeing you again fanfiction

by kag20



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Captain America (Movies), Dark Knight Rises (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is killed by the Joker, Darcy Lewis is Commissioner James Gordon's Daughter, Embedded Video, F/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kag20/pseuds/kag20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tries to recover from what the Joker did to her. While in a coma, she dreams about the day she found her mother dead in the hospital. The Joker strangled her to death. She also dreams about her mother's funeral and of Bruce Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you care - (4th fan vid) Seeing you again fanfiction




End file.
